Cornflowers and Maple Leaves
by Sora Moto
Summary: Gilbert's point of view on several early meetings with Matthew through the World Wars. Now continuing with the rest of the 20th Century.
1. Chapter 1

When Matthew first met Gilbert it was not on the best terms.

"You fucking bastard!"

The Prussian soldier took a swing at his opponent who had jumped him from the trench wall. It was one of the Canadian soldiers on a raid of his trenches. This one had blonde hair, just a tad pale, with strawberry highlights. He seemed to be the one leading the raid tonight. He slashed at Gilbert with his bayonet, forcing him back down the trenches. Gilbert even found himself unable to fight back against this terrifying vision. And then just as quickly as they had come the Canadian soldiers were pulling back, taking their prisoners with them back across no-man's-land. Gilbert was left haunted by nightmares for weeks afterward of violent violet eyes surrounded by soft waves of gold.

When the war was over he was shocked to see that same man standing in the room for the signing of the treaty to end the war. He wasn't signing himself but was there none the less.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The man blinked, "I'm Matthew. Canada."

Gilbert blinked for a moment before sticking out his hand. "Gilbert, Prussia."

"Its nice to meet you." The two shook hands before Gilbert rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Yeah cause the last time we met you were trying to skewer me with a bayonet."

"Oh." Matthew's eyes widen a bit. "Sorry about that, eh. The different platoons were competing to see who could have the best raid and I got a bit caught up in things."

It was Gilbert's turn to stare with wide eyes. "You were competing, making a game out of it?"

Matthew sheepishly looks away, "Well, not a game. But it helped motivate my soldiers."

The two hadn't talked long after that before England came up and led Matthew away with the other members of the commonwealth.

They wouldn't meet again until World War II.

It was during the Normandy Landing near the end of the war. Ludwig had assigned Gilbert to overlook the defense of their military holdings in France as the two were friends and he figured Francis would be more cooperative with Gilbert watching him. Gilbert was stationed with the 716th infantry division and it was pure coincidence that he ran into Matthew that day.

The Canadian forces had already taken the beach. Gilbert had been left behind when he took a shot that, had he not been a nation, should have been fatal. All he had was his side arm and one clip of ammo. He was cursing to himself as he tried to make his way back through the lines to his side of this battle, wondering why they didn't tell the infantry just who he was. To them he was just an officer, higher ranked than them but no one too important.

He was resting against a bombed out concrete bunker for artillery when Matthew came around it. The two had quickly leveled there guns at one another. Gilbert took in his opponent and was quite surprised to find it was Matthew. He looked like a thing of nightmares. Covered in filth and soot, even caked into his hair. There were splatters of red mingling with the brown and black. His hair was wild, tangled and in severe disarray. What caught Gilbert the most though were his eyes. The soft violet from that meeting at the end of the first World War had turned, dark and hard with bloodlust. The look in Matthew's eyes sent a shiver down Gilbert's spine.

"Prussia." Matthew simply stated his nation name as if to confirm what he was seeing.

"Canada." Gilbert replied in kind.

Gilbert wondered if he stood a chance of getting away. Usually when nations met on a battle field one would attempt to capture the other. So Gilbert had no doubts about what the Canadian would attempt with him in this weakened state. But Matthew surprised him and quickly glanced around before lowering his weapon. and stepping forward. Gilbert was too shocked to react and nearly dropped his weapon when the other's gloved hands reached out and took his arm in a firm but gentle grip before leading him around and out of the open. They went into the bombed out artillery bunker where Matthew made Gilbert side down before pulling out a first aid kit and getting to work on cleaning and bandaging Gilbert's wound. Gilbert just sat in shock at the treatment.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you beating the crap out of me, taking me prisoner or whatever? We're enemies! But you're helping me."

Matthew seems to stop for a moment in what he is doing before looking back at Gilbert. His eyes are no longer those of a warrior. They are soft, kind.

"I suppose its because, even if we are enemies, we're the same. We're both more than just soldiers."

"So. That's never stopped one of us before. We play at war like its capture the flag and each of us is the flag. Hold the nation person prisoner and you control their country."

Matthew had continued with his bandaging during Gilbert's rant, mouth held in a tight line.

"Be that as it may, our objective here isn't to capture. We're here to free France and if it makes you feel better about why I'm not just forcing you to come with us. We don't have the needed supplies or manpower to deal with prisoners, so don't go thinking this is purely out of kindness."

Gilbert shut up after that as the downright evil look had returned to Matthew's eyes at that point. It wasn't much longer before Matthew was done and was picking up his gun and leaving. Neither said a word of farewell as Gilbert watched Matthew's back fade into the distance.

Their next meeting was once again at the signing of a treaty to end the war. This time Matthew was signing and had a say in how things were divided between the allies and other outcomes of the war. When discussions turned to Prussia it was decided that Prussia would be officially dissolved. That decision left the question though of what would happen to the personification of Prussia. There was discussion that he should be allowed to fade, be merged into Germany, be reassigned. Gilbert just sat off to the other side with his brother and their European allies. They were there more as a formality than anything and had little say in how things were decided in the end. That was when Gilbert heard a quiet voice break through the noise of the Allied Powers' argument.

"We should put it to a vote. There are three ways this could go."

"Da, Matvey is correct. We should put this to a vote."

The others quickly agreed.

"Let the bloke bloody fade away. He was with Germany from the beginning and could have put an end to this whole bloody mess before it came to war."

"I vote zat 'e should be reassigned. We are dividing up Germany's lands anyway. One of us should simply take control of him with our share."

"Well I think he should be allowed to fade, aru. There is no reason to keep him around."

"Why not just merge him into Germany, cause there are like two Itallies, why can't there be two Germanies?"

"Hmm I agree with France, we should reassign him to one of the territories we are taking from Germany. Then one of us will be responsible for him, da?"

They had reached a stalemate with five votes, it was obvious he wouldn't be getting merged with his brother, he was ok with that, but he was one vote away from being left to fade away. The only Allied Power to not yet vote was Matthew.

"So now what? That was a fail."

"Matvey has not yet voted."

All eyes turn to Matthew and he seems to shy back from all the stares.

"I I think we should reassign him to a new territory."

"Then it is decided. Prussia will be reassigned to one of us."

"Well he shouldn't go to the Commie bastard, he's already got half of Germany, he doesn't need to get a personification for his share."

"Give him to bloody France, he has the smallest piece, besides they're friends."

"Ohohohon. I think that we should let l'Amerique take him. 'E is the only one with the resources to provide for a personified territory."

"No way dude. I don't want him, Besides my boss would kill me if I brought a Nazi home."

Gilbert watched anxiously as the Allies argued over his fate. The ruckus was once again interrupted by a soft voice.

"Why don't I take him, eh?"

The others look around for a moment before noticing Matthew.

"Whoa, bro when did you get here?"

Matthew gave his brother a scalding look. "I've been here the whole time, eh. Anyway as I said why don't I take him. I'm the only one without a piece of Germany. Its only fair that I get something out of all the fighting my people did."

"But, mon cher. Just as you 'ave said, you have not gotten any of Germany's lands. 'Ow then would you take Prussia?"

"He doesn't have to be reassigned to German lands. I have provinces and territories within my nation. One is even called New Prussia. I can assign him to that."

"Nyet. I do not agree. I believe Prussia should come with me."

"I think Mattie's got the right idea. I say let him have the guy. He isn't gaining anything from taking the dude."

"l'Amerique is right. Let Canada take 'im."

"It would be for the best. Perhaps the lad can even rehabilitate him of his vices."

And with that it was decided. Matthew, Canada would take in the personification of the former Kingdom of Prussia.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright people. Opinion time. Should this stay a one-shot or should it be continued. I could easily do both. So review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm making chapter 2 of Cornflowers and Maple Leaves. I hope you all enjoy it, I sure had fun writing it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once the treaty had been signed and everything worked out Matthew left with Gilbert to head back to his home in Canada. They had arranged with Ludwig and Alfred to have his things sent over from Germany's house. At first Matthew had been surprised that Gilbert had been living with his brother, but Gilbert had explained that during the war Prussia was more or less absorbed into Germany and it left him as little more than a territory to his brother. So like when Matthew and Alfred had been colonies he was made to live in his brother's house.

"Well, we're home. I have a guest bedroom upstairs that I can give you. Its not very large but I'm sure you'll manage."

Gilbert looked around the house from where he had come in through the door. The front door had led into a room that looked to be the center of the house. There were several bookshelves and cozy looking chairs set around the room. A few side tables with lamps and a buffet cabinet with a radio set atop it. It was comfortable and just messy enough to feel lived in. Gilbert determined it suited the other nation perfectly. Next to him he took notice of an arched entryway that led into the kitchen and dining area. A country table sat in the opposite half of the room from the counters, sink, oven and ice box. He noticed also that the sink worked by a pump, a bit older than he was used to but he'd deal with it. Its not like he had always had running water available to him.

Noticing his study of the water pump in the kitchen Matthew can't help but laugh a bit. "Don't worry, there's a cistern on the roof with an electric pump to the well for the bathroom. I just sort of like the idea of pumping the water myself for the kitchen. Call me old fashioned."

"Oh uh, thanks. So uh, which one did you say was my room again?" Gilbert heads for the stairs on the far side of the kitchen as Matthew follows after him.

"Its the one on the left. The bathroom is at the end of the hall just past the study. My room's on the right." Gilbert followed Matthew's directions and found the room Matthew was giving him quite easily. Stepping into the room he gave it a quick go over. There was a full sized bed set against the middle of the wall opposite the door with a side table and lamp on either side of the head board. a standing wardrobe acted as the closet in the corner down the wall from the door. And set between it and the door was a dresser with a wash basin and pitcher.

"If you need anything, just let me know and I can see what I can do for you, at least until your things get here."

"Thanks. I think I can manage though." Gilbert laid his suitcase at the foot of the bed, he could unpack later. "So what is there to do around here anyway?"

"Well I work the farm down the road most of the time and go into town once a week to fill out paperwork for my boss and to get the groceries. We'll need to find you a job though. What sorts of things are you good at."

Gilbert starred in confused surprise at Matthew. "Find a job?"

"Yes, you know to pay for food and things you may want or need. You need a job to get money."

"Well yeah, but we're nations. Isn't that our job?"

"Well of course, but you don't expect our people to support us do you? We just came out of a depression not too long ago and the war may have been good for the economy but that doesn't mean everyone has a ton of spare cash lying around. I work to support myself. Yes a get a menial stipend from my boss for the work I do there but mostly I support myself. And that means you will need to find a job yourself. So, you can work in a factory or on a farm, though I wouldn't recommend that because of your albinism."

Gilbert was having a hard time comprehending this. Suddenly the house size wasn't just cozy, it was small. Because Matthew apparently had to earn the money himself to pay for it rather than just having it handed to him. Sure it made sense what Matthew was saying, but they just didn't live like that. They were nations, they were born to be served by their bosses. How did Matthew live like this?

"I I guess I'll take a factory job. I've never really had to work before so I don't know what kind of skills I may have."

"Alright, well I'll call around a bit tomorrow to see if I can find anything for you. In the mean time make yourself at home."

"Sure."

Gilbert sat heavily on the bed and stared down at his lap. Maybe he should have gone with Russia, at least then he wouldn't have to get a job, right?

True to his words the Canadian made a few calls and had Gilbert a job in a nearby factory assembling radios. It wasn't an exciting job, far from it. At times it was downright boring, but the pay was good so Gilbert had no reason to complain. And when his shift would end he'd head home, usually with a co-worker that had to drive past Matthew's house, and then shuffle into the kitchen where he'd help Matthew make dinner. Then the two would sit down and eat, sharing how their days had been before cleaning up and moving into the front room. There Matthew would turn the radio onto a program and the two would sit in comfortable silence until it was time to turn in.

This went on for several months before Gilbert started getting antsy. It was while sitting one night and listening to a program that Gilbert took a log from the stack by the cast iron stove in the corner and grabbed a pocket knife he always carried. He began to whittle the wood and over the next several days had formed it into a pickup truck, minus the wheels. Matthew had watched him as he had carved the vehicle and when he had it completely carved out he drew Gilbert's attention.

"It needs wheels."

"Ja, I know. I need to drill holes for the axle to go through and ten attach them. Might be nice to paint it too."

Matthew hummed in agreement before standing up. "I have a wood shop out back, there should be a drill in there and some other tools as well. As for paint we can get some next time we go to town."

"Awesome. Thanks Mattie."

After that Gilbert began going out to the building out back every other evening to work on a new project. Sometimes he'd bring them into the house and work on them while listening to the radio with Matthew. At one point he mentioned that it would be nice to have a radio in the shop and the next week they picked one up in town. This became their routine for years and some time in the mid fifties Matthew came out to the wood shop to get Gilbert in for his program. What he saw in the wood shop surprised him. Toys. Everywhere he looked were toys. Dolls, cars, trains, boats, toy soldiers, rocking horses, wagons, push toys and pull toys, marionettes and puppets. All made from wood, paint and fabric. They were beautifully crafted, each one an individual work of art and love.

It took Gilbert a while to notice he had company and he looked up from the doll he was making, a little girl in a green dress and short chestnut colored hair.

"Oh hey Matt, didn't see you there. Is something up?"

"Uh, no, its just. I hadn't realized you'd made so many."

"Huh, oh yeah. I usually take a few to that orphanage a few miles down when I get a chance, and some of the guys at the factory have kids and I give them some too. Its starting to look like I may need to take them out again soon though, starting to get a bit crowded in here."

Matthew smiles at how easily Gilbert talks about sharing these things with people, then an idea hits him. "You really like making toys don't you?"

"Well yeah. Reminds me of when Ludwig was little and I'd make him toys to play with. Now, I don't know, I guess I just like working with my hands. It helps me to relax." He shrugs his shoulders a bit and sets down the doll he had been working on. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking. You've never really liked the job at the factory, but here is something you're good at and you enjoy. Plus there is an empty storefront down in town that we could afford with the money we've set aside."

Gilbert looks wide eyed at Matthew as what he is suggesting processes. "Are you saying we could open a toy store?"

"Well you certainly could and I could be there to help out since its probably better to have two people than just one person running a store. So what do you think?"

"I think that I may just think you're the awesomest person alive."

Matthew smiles back at Gilbert and the two head in and start talking about their plans for the shop. About a month latter they've signed the lease for the store and were moving the stockpile of toys into it and setting up the shelves. Apparently there had been more toys than just what Gilbert had in the wood shop, his room had nearly been taken over by them as well. In the end it was more than enough to stock the shelves. Matthew had been a bit surprised though when he found a violin mixed in with the toys, as well as a few drums and pipes. He had tested it out and was astonished at how clear the sound was. He looked it over for the manufacturer and only saw the initials 'GB'. Gilbert couldn't have made this too, could he? Matthew had confronted him about it and Gilbert had taken credit for the violin, blushing all the while. Matthew had immediately insisted that the instruments have their own section in the store with the violin at the center of the display. Gilbert had agreed but declared he got to name the shop.

"It is your shop Gilbert, why wouldn't you get to name it?" Matthew chuckled a bit at Gilbert's pout.

"Well fine. Anyway I was thinking about what to name this awesome place and I was thinking 'Heirlome Toys'. What do you think?"

"I think its perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the long wait was worth it for this I hope. There should be more, don't know when but I like the idea of Gilbert owning a toy store and making all the toys himself. lol

Please review.


End file.
